Earth and Sky
by AoMizuTenshi
Summary: Kagome and Sango have been called to uncover the secrets of a certain demon. But soon, they find themselves in a web of lies, treachery, and....love? This is my first story so please be nice


The celestial princess, Kagome of the Iron Fan, stared upwards into the azure blue sky. She sighed and leaned over her cloud to trail her hand in the crystal waters of the Celestial Garden. She closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards. The song of the Phoenix trilled through the air and Kagome opened her eyes again. They were dark brown, with a purity that no human could match. Her jet-black hair floated around her delicate face while the rest was pulled back into a high ponytail with a purple ribbon. She was wearing a blue, traditional Chinese _qipao, _except that the skirt was longer and layered with chiffon.

Author's Note:

This is based on a Chinese legend so if there is any vocabulary that you don't understand just ask.

She sighed. Her life at the palace was boring, if not luxurious. She longed to go beyond the walls of her restraints, beyond the walls of her uneventful life. She brought her legs up to her chest hugged them tightly. Suddenly, a black dot appeared in the otherwise perfect sky. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tried to make out what the object was. As it came nearer, she realized that it was a huge red dragon. He was given to Kagome's best friend as punishment for terrorizing the villagers on earth. The Emperor also cursed him, saying that every time he touched water, he would turn into his human form until he ate fire berries, which were only attainable every two months. He made a few loops and Kiryu fell headfirst into the fountain. A young 18 year old man stood up, wet and dripping. Kagome resisted the urge to laugh. He bowed, and said, " The Jade Emperor wishes to see you, Sango as well right now." Kagome nodded, stuffed some fire berries she had saved into Kiryu's mouth. He immediately turned into the same red dragon. She carefully sat on his back and whispered, "To the Palace." Kiryu straightened up and flew up into the clear sky.

They arrived in front of the Jade Palace in a short time. Kagome got off Kiryu's back and thanked him. He retreated back into the shadows and sighed, "I'll have to tell her another day…" Meanwhile, Kagome made her way up the golden stairs. The handmaiden bowed with her eyes closed and opened the diamond doors. The Jade Emperor, his general Sky General Li, and Wolf. Her best friend Sango was already there. She bowed before the three, and kneeled down on the floor. The Emperor spoke, "Kagome, Sango, we have an important job for you. We have heard that there is a demon rebellion being planned. Since you are the only young girls with purifying and fighting skills, you will be the ones to investigate this and put a stop to this. General Li and I will watch from the sky, and Wolf will be in the surroundings watching for trouble." Kagome was surprised, but extremely happy. She finally would be able to go outside the palace walls! The Emperor continued, "You of course will have to be disguised. We have already planned your aliases. You Kagome, are to be called Chiharu, and are the white snake demon. Sango, you are Yuka, are the green snake demon." Kagome and Sango gasped at the names. Those two demons, sister snakes, were the most powerful female demons in China's history. "You must also mask your goddess aura. Here are your clothes." Two young girls brought out a pair of dresses, exactly the same but one in white and one in green. "These will hide your scent. Both of you must also wear your hair differently. Kagome your hair should be let down, and Sango, yours should be in a ponytail." Kagome and Sango were a bit dazed by all of this new information, and let it all sink in. The Emperor finished, "You will begin today. You may leave." The girls turned to leave. But suddenly, Kagome whirled around and asked, "I still don't know why you chose us, Father" The Emperor smiled and winked, "A little female charm has never not worked." Kagome smiled, and walked out into the bright sunlight.


End file.
